mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/24 October 2017
23:51:35 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:52:02 Colorful Gamma: ¿Recuerdas que Alex "volvió" aún después de todo lo que le dijimos? Creo que era el Nero Alan. xd 23:52:13 Colorful Gamma: O las veces que Alex venía a "molestar" al chat era Nero. 23:52:18 Vapormyst: Jake, sí. 23:52:18 Colorful Gamma: Por ejemplo. 23:52:19 Jake el mago: pense que confirmaron que lo era 23:52:24 Vapormyst: Kalee, lo he dicho ya en el chat mil veces con todos ustedes presentes. 23:52:30 Diabolic Commander: Es el Nero Alan, el mismo lo dijo. xd 23:52:32 SuperSonicStyle2: Creo que no hay ningún otro usuario con un país de Yugoslavia 23:52:41 Colorful Gamma: Lo sé. xd 23:52:45 Jake el mago: Dark, pero sabes en donde intentan que los bloqueen? 23:53:15 Vapormyst: Por ejemplo. 23:53:15 Vapormyst: La multi esa que pasé de Len. 23:53:36 Vapormyst: Trató de pasarse por Sonic Wiki intentando que bloqueemos a Len (cosa que hicimos hace 2 años pero bueno. (?)) 23:53:42 Jake el mago: lol 23:53:42 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 23:53:47 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:53:50 Vapormyst: o buscar problemas creyendo que Len trata de volver con multis. 23:53:59 Jake el mago: Vada, juro que ese avatar lo tenias antes 23:54:01 Vapormyst: pero, se nota a la legua que es nero 23:54:02 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 23:54:03 Diabolic Commander: Que por cierto, que se este pasando por otros usuarios si es culpa del Alex original. xd 23:54:06 Jake el mago: o eras tu, o era otro 23:54:10 Jake el mago: pero alguien lo tuvo 23:54:17 BowserRDML: jake 23:54:20 Jake el mago: Marsh 23:54:21 BowserRDML: si lo tenia antes 23:54:26 Diabolic Commander: Que le dio nombres de usuarios para que se hiciera pasar por ellos. 23:54:36 BowserRDML: vi mi carpeta inmensa de avatars que he usado en todo lo que he andado en FANDOM 23:54:40 BowserRDML: y halle esto (? 23:54:48 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:55:00 BowserRDML: es mas jugaria a que dijeran un numero a ver que me sale 23:55:04 BowserRDML: pero bah 23:55:07 Marshallow: de hecho 23:55:10 Marshallow: yo dije un numero 23:55:11 Jake el mago: Marsh 23:55:12 Marshallow: y te salió ese 23:55:25 BowserRDML: eso fue hace mucho tiempo, marsh 23:55:46 Jake el mago: Te nombro maximo embajador de Mario Fanon en SU y viceversa(? 23:55:52 Marshallow: lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer... 23:55:58 Marshallow: Emm 23:56:04 Marshallow: Jake, eso que significa para mi? (?) 23:56:10 Jake el mago: Si se hacen pasar por nosotros haya, sabes que hacer (? 23:56:17 Marshallow: lol 23:56:20 Jake el mago: o viceversa (? 23:56:21 BowserRDML: ^ 23:56:21 Marshallow: hacerlo saber 23:56:23 Marshallow: (?) 23:56:28 Marshallow: Sabio es (?) 23:56:33 Jake el mago: lol 23:56:49 BowserRDML: no se si dejarme este pingu o busca otra cosa 23:56:53 Vapormyst: Yo tengo miedo de que el pendejo se haga pasar por algún user de Sonic Wiki que no venga aquí y haya problemas. XD 23:56:54 Colorful Gamma: small No quiero molestar... pero creo que es "allá". Sólo lo digo porque creo que no te has dado cuenta. xd 23:56:56 Vapormyst: bowser 23:57:01 Vapormyst: ponte a penpen de evangelion 23:57:07 BowserRDML: mejor diganme un numero 23:57:12 Colorful Gamma: 14 23:57:19 BowserRDML: veamos que hay 23:57:35 Paper Kirby 2390: ... 23:57:40 BowserRDML: no me sirve la imagen, es un meme grande 23:57:40 Paper Kirby 2390: mañana es la entrega de boletas 23:57:41 Jake el mago: Bueno Dark, te nombro maximo embajador de Mario Fanon en SW y viceversa (?) 23:57:41 Paper Kirby 2390: gasp 23:57:42 BowserRDML: otro numero 23:57:49 Vapormyst: y de paso me haces admin, jake? 23:57:51 Paper Kirby 2390: 23 23:58:05 Jake el mago: Despues (? 23:58:12 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 23:58:12 Diabolic Commander: Vapor, yo te nombro embajador de los pendejos. (? 23:58:14 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:58:19 BowserRDML: 23... 23:58:19 Marshallow: 5:57 Paper Kirby 2390 mañana es la entrega de boletas 23:58:20 BowserRDML: otro 23:58:22 Marshallow: GASP 2.0 23:58:24 Vapormyst: espera 23:58:25 Marshallow: mañana también para mi 23:58:26 Vapormyst: pendejos? 23:58:27 Diabolic Commander: Con ese titulo puedes expulsar a Shad cuanto quieras. 23:58:30 Vapormyst: CHEEEEEE SHAWIIIIIIII 23:58:31 Paper Kirby 2390: GASP 23:58:58 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 23:58:59 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:59:18 BowserRDML: otro numeroooo 23:59:21 BowserRDML: pero mas grande 23:59:29 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 23:59:34 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:59:37 Paper Kirby 2390: 80 23:59:53 Marshallow: 11 00:00:12 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:00:15 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:00:17 BowserRDML: 80 00:00:24 Vapormyst: ostia 00:00:26 Vapormyst: dejate a vector 00:00:29 Jake el mago: 91 00:00:39 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:00:40 HackMew: No 00:00:41 BowserRDML: vere que es el 91 00:00:46 Vapormyst: oigan 00:00:46 BowserRDML: si no me gusta me dejo a vector 00:00:48 Vapormyst: quien es daisy? 00:00:52 Vapormyst: es un FC o algo? 00:00:54 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:01:00 Vapormyst: la he visto ultimamente rondando por internet 00:01:01 Jake el mago: eso creo 00:01:04 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:01:17 Jake el mago: Es una pata de disney 00:01:35 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:01:38 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:01:42 BowserRDML: esto es el 91 00:01:44 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:01:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Daisy <3 00:01:56 Colorful Gamma: ;( 00:02:15 BowserRDML: malvados 00:02:29 BowserRDML: haran que las fans de daisy hagan una revolucion 00:02:39 BowserRDML: luego sera muy tarde 00:02:47 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:02:49 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:02:52 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:03:00 Marshallow: 11 dije 00:03:11 BowserRDML: Me faltan charmy bee, espio y unos cuantos mas para el team chaotix 00:03:17 Colorful Gamma: #Charmy 00:03:17 BowserRDML: marsh, me da flojera ponerme a mordekaiser 00:03:19 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 00:03:20 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:03:29 Marshallow: en ese caso 00:03:30 Marshallow: 27 00:03:33 BowserRDML: no 00:03:34 Jake el mago: Morde el Kaiser 00:03:40 BowserRDML: jake lol 00:03:46 Vapormyst: bowser 00:03:52 Vapormyst: quien es mighty the armadillo? 00:03:59 BowserRDML: umm, no lo recuerdo 00:04:00 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:04:05 Jake el mago: Mighty No. 9 00:04:06 BowserRDML: creo que nadie 00:04:11 Vapormyst: ok thx 00:04:15 Jake el mago: obvio (? 00:04:23 BowserRDML: kiro y kalee son los charmy bee (emmm) 00:04:30 BowserRDML: kalee, usa a charmy (? 00:04:33 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:05:17 Colorful Gamma: Estoy buscando 00:05:37 Marshallow: por que 27 no 00:05:40 BowserRDML: de mientras, ire a comer 00:05:51 BowserRDML: marsh, porque me da flojera abrir la ventana de cambiar avatar de nuevo 00:06:07 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:06:28 BowserRDML: y el 27 es bowser con un chomp 00:07:08 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:07:15 Marshallow: feo 00:07:45 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:08:20 SuperSonicStyle2: entonces 00:08:26 SuperSonicStyle2: reclamo el terreno de Yugoslavia 00:08:32 SuperSonicStyle2: >:v 00:09:32 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:09:48 Colorful Gamma: ia 00:09:56 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:10:15 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:10:28 SuperSonicStyle2: como que Mighty es nadie :'( 00:10:33 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:10:35 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:11:06 Jake el mago: Mighty es No. 09 (?= 00:11:15 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:11:32 Marshallow: img="orig00.deviantart.net/2d1d/f/2017/228/c/4/madreoscuridad_by_misteryoshiandwatch-dbk959h.gif" 00:11:37 SuperSonicStyle2: no 00:11:48 SuperSonicStyle2: (yoshoswag) 00:11:50 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame sí 00:11:50 HackMew: No 00:12:06 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame (sadyoshi) 00:12:07 HackMew: No 00:12:42 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame no 00:12:43 HackMew: No 00:12:57 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame you failed 00:12:58 HackMew: No 00:13:22 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame you succeeded 00:13:22 HackMew: No 00:13:32 BowserRDML: Volvi 00:13:46 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame nop 00:13:46 HackMew: No 00:13:50 BowserRDML: !slots 00:13:50 HackMew: [ (yoshicookie) , (ghost) , (._.) ] 00:13:57 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame nel 00:13:58 HackMew: No 00:13:59 BowserRDML: vere si invoco a jolts 00:14:18 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:14:19 HackMew: No 00:14:31 Vapormyst: jolts ahora mismo está haciendome la cena 00:14:35 Vapormyst: dejalo ahí 00:14:43 SuperSonicStyle2: lol 00:14:49 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame nope 00:14:50 HackMew: No 00:15:09 BowserRDML: lei muy tarde 00:15:34 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 00:15:36 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:15:37 HackMew: No 00:15:51 SuperSonicStyle2: !noticeame nah 00:15:51 HackMew: No 00:16:01 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame nel 00:16:01 HackMew: No 00:16:38 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:16:40 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:19:45 ~ Jolts the Fox ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:19:50 Jolts the Fox: it is i siggu 00:19:52 Paper Kirby 2390: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 00:20:03 Jolts the Fox: *retrocede* (?????????? 00:20:09 Paper Kirby 2390: MI HERMANO PENDEJO TIRÓ mi CHOCOLATE 00:20:28 Jake el mago: Ustedes usan Wi-Fi o el cable? 00:20:37 Colorful Gamma: Wi-Fi 00:20:40 Colorado Coloradus: yo uso la fe de Dios 00:20:41 Jake el mago: Hola Jolts 00:20:42 Colorado Coloradus: (blush) 00:20:45 Jake el mago: Callate Colo 00:20:48 Jolts the Fox: haio 00:20:57 Jolts the Fox: also caiate colo. (?????? 00:21:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Y mi padre me quitó los chocolates 00:21:03 Colorado Coloradus: deprime 00:21:11 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 00:21:23 Marshallow: a ver 00:21:23 Marshallow: rol 00:21:27 Jake el mago: recuerdan que fue descubierta una vulnerabilidad del WPA2? 00:21:32 Colorful Gamma: sí 00:21:52 Jolts the Fox: yea 00:21:53 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:22:00 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:22:05 Jake el mago: Bueno, esta vulnerabilidad solo afecta lo que es la conexion entre el dispositivo y el modem. Por lo que si usan el cable no les puede pasar nada... 00:22:31 Paper Kirby 2390: A mi nunca me pasa nada así que me da igual (?) 00:22:59 Jake el mago: Tambien recomiendan no conectarse a redes publicas... usar los parches proporcionados por las compañias, navegar por paginas https... 00:23:06 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:23:11 Jake el mago: Bueno, solo queria decir eso (? 00:23:42 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:23:58 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 00:24:00 Colorful Gamma: pinche Navi 00:24:21 Colorful Gamma: Apareció su iconito de que me quería decir algo 00:24:23 Colorful Gamma: en medio de una matanza 00:24:27 Colorful Gamma: y de aweonada lo apreté 00:24:39 Colorful Gamma: pero cuando lo hice, se cambió a la cámara en primera persona 00:24:40 Colorful Gamma: y me morí 00:24:42 Colorful Gamma: (angry) 00:24:42 BowserRDML: volvi 00:24:47 Jake el mago: Bueno, sigan con sus vidas(?) 00:24:58 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:25:51 ~ Diabolic Commander ha salido del chat. ~ 00:26:13 Marshallow: mi vida es rol 00:26:24 Jake el mago: Ah, quieren rolear? 00:26:36 ~ Diabolic Commander ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:27:02 Vapormyst: no, no quiero 00:27:12 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:27:16 Paper Kirby 2390: yo sí 00:27:22 Jolts the Fox: im already here 00:27:30 Jolts the Fox: also 00:27:37 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:27:52 Jolts the Fox: bowser nota como solo me cambie el avatar a sig los traicione jajaja (???????????? 00:27:57 Vapormyst: Jolts 00:28:07 Jolts the Fox: digame 00:28:08 Vapormyst: mala persona 00:28:11 Jolts the Fox: yes 00:28:22 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:55 Jake el mago: Bueno, ahi me dicen 00:30:55 Vapormyst: mejor roleamos LTS 00:31:04 BowserRDML: luxbriz 00:31:14 BowserRDML: Chazz aplasta a marsh con un martillo de juguete* 00:31:17 Colorado Coloradus: Mejor roleen la película de Bob Esponja 00:31:24 BowserRDML: jolts 00:31:26 BowserRDML: traidor 00:31:27 BowserRDML: (? 00:31:35 Vapormyst: ostia sí 00:31:43 Vapormyst: me pido ser DENNIS 00:31:45 Paper Kirby 2390: Pos en LB no está mal 00:32:19 Colorful Gamma: Yo no sé si pueda estar en dos chats a la vez sinceramente 00:32:27 BowserRDML: ah wait 00:32:28 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 00:32:29 BowserRDML: lei mal 00:32:30 Colorful Gamma: de poder puedo 00:32:35 BowserRDML: pense que marsh dijo que si haciamo rol 00:32:36 Colorful Gamma: Cuando vengo en celular ya es algo incómodo 00:32:45 Colorful Gamma: o cuando tengo mucho lag. xd 00:32:49 BowserRDML: no veo necesario hacer el rol en otra wiki 00:32:54 BowserRDML: (bowsidk) 00:32:59 Jake el mago: yo tamoco 00:33:02 Jake el mago: tampoco* 00:33:21 Vapormyst: yo sí (? 00:33:22 Jake el mago: sobre todo por que sigo pensando que este chat estara muy muerto sin el rol 00:33:26 Vapormyst: Jake. 00:33:34 Vapormyst: No habría necesidad de matar al chat. 00:33:37 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 00:33:42 Vapormyst: Hay usuarios como yo, o como Colo que hablamos por aquí 00:34:08 Colorful Gamma: Realmente no veo que hablen tanto. xd 00:34:11 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:34:11 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:34:13 Jake el mago: Me refiero a en general, no creo que ustedes 2 puedan mantener las conversaciones todo el tiempo 00:34:14 Colorful Gamma: Es como que están muertos todo el día 00:34:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Pues hace rato creo que estaban los 2 y estaba muerto 00:34:19 Jake el mago: Creo que el chat estaria generalmente muerto 00:34:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Y Sonic y yo empezamos a usar !noticeame 00:34:22 Colorful Gamma: y cuando queremos hacer rol 00:34:23 Jake el mago: salvo por conversaciones originales 00:34:31 Colorful Gamma: empiezan a hablar y se quejan del rol. (? 00:34:39 Jake el mago: ocasionales* 00:34:48 Vapormyst: es que colo me está enseñando a usar una cosa por MP 00:34:53 Vapormyst: es justo eso 00:34:55 Paper Kirby 2390: weno, roleemos aquí 00:35:13 Jake el mago: Si, pero como dije, dudo que hablen todo el tiempo. El chat estaria generalmente muerto 00:35:14 Vapormyst: pero bueno 00:35:16 Vapormyst: si quieren que hable 00:35:17 Vapormyst: hablo 00:35:24 BowserRDML: Ducky pica a roma* 00:35:29 Vapormyst: últimamente he estado jugando bastante a minecraft 00:35:29 Jake el mago: No seria como algo forzado? 00:35:33 Paper Kirby 2390: auch 00:35:39 Colorful Gamma: Sólo lo haces por quejarte del rol. 00:35:42 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 00:35:44 Jake el mago: Lo que...no valdria mucho tu punto 00:35:47 Vapormyst: kalee 00:35:55 BowserRDML: Goldie pica a roma* 00:35:59 Vapormyst: no hay necesidad de alterarse 00:36:06 Colorful Gamma: No estoy alterada. 00:36:07 Colorful Gamma: Si estuviera alterada 00:36:13 Colorful Gamma: ya me hubiera ganado una adv. 00:36:15 Colorful Gamma: xd 00:36:20 Marshallow: Yo pienso que tenemos derecho de rolear aqui 00:36:23 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:24 Marshallow: despues de todo han pasado años 00:36:27 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:36 Vapormyst: bueeno 00:36:38 Vapormyst: como iba diciendo 00:36:38 BowserRDML: colo 00:36:39 BowserRDML: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DM2Kfj1WkAE8IKz.jpg:large 00:36:41 Marshallow: y si quieres hablar sobre algo distinto, cuando haya rol, puedes simplemente hablar por mp 00:36:41 Jake el mago: Resolvamos esto de manera civilizada 00:36:44 Jake el mago: Pelea a muerte 00:42:53 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:45:01 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:45:17 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:48:41 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:48:43 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:51:08 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 16:20:20 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:21:32 Vapormyst: pues está mejor 16:27:28 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:37 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: sí 16:29:10 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:30:09 ADgee: Yo no sabia que se pdian usar gifs de avatar 16:39:36 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 17:04:19 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:04:23 Videojuego: Hola... 17:10:58 Videojuego: ._. 17:10:58 HackMew: ._. 17:23:43 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 17:25:08 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:26:09 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 17:31:24 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 17:32:06 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:32:07 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:32:39 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 17:32:41 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:33:59 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 17:34:22 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:34:32 Videojuego: ._. 17:34:32 HackMew: ._. 17:39:53 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:39:53 Videojuego: Estar en 3 chats me da lag, adiós. 17:40:24 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 17:40:24 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 17:42:42 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:46:38 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:47:38 ~ Commander Cif ha salido del chat. ~ 17:48:49 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 18:07:15 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:07:18 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 18:08:18 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 18:15:00 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:42:36 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:58:49 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:06:45 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 19:12:57 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 19:15:20 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:22:44 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:25:19 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:34:17 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:41:32 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:41:40 Videojuego: Siempre obtengo lo que quiero (?) 19:41:42 Videojuego: Hola 19:42:57 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:45:06 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:45:19 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:46:09 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:47:23 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:18 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:18 HackMew: ._. 19:48:19 ~ Carlos1344 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:48:20 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:27 ~ Carlos1344 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:48:31 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:43 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:43 HackMew: ._. 19:48:49 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:49 HackMew: ._. 19:48:54 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:54 HackMew: ._. 19:48:56 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:57 HackMew: ._. 19:48:58 Carlos1344: ._. 19:48:58 HackMew: ._. 19:48:59 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:00 HackMew: ._. 19:49:00 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:01 HackMew: ._. 19:49:02 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:02 HackMew: ._. 19:49:03 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:03 HackMew: ._. 19:49:04 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:04 HackMew: ._. 19:49:05 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:05 HackMew: ._. 19:49:06 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:06 HackMew: ._. 19:49:07 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:07 HackMew: ._. 19:49:08 Carlos1344: .¥. 19:49:11 Carlos1344: .- 19:49:16 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:16 HackMew: ._. 19:49:21 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:21 HackMew: ._. 19:49:25 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:25 HackMew: ._. 19:49:27 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:27 HackMew: ._. 19:49:29 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:29 HackMew: ._. 19:49:30 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:31 HackMew: ._. 19:49:32 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:32 HackMew: ._. 19:49:33 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:33 HackMew: ._. 19:49:34 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:34 HackMew: ._. 19:49:35 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:36 HackMew: ._. 19:49:36 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:37 HackMew: ._. 19:49:37 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:38 HackMew: ._. 19:49:38 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:39 HackMew: ._. 19:49:39 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:40 HackMew: ._. 19:49:40 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:41 HackMew: ._. 19:49:41 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:42 HackMew: ._. 19:49:42 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:43 HackMew: ._. 19:49:43 Carlos1344: ._ 19:49:45 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:45 HackMew: ._. 19:49:57 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:57 HackMew: ._. 19:49:59 Carlos1344: ._. 19:49:59 HackMew: ._. 19:50:00 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:00 HackMew: ._. 19:50:01 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:01 HackMew: ._. 19:50:02 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:02 HackMew: ._. 19:50:03 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:03 HackMew: ._. 19:50:04 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:04 HackMew: ._. 19:50:04 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:05 HackMew: ._. 19:50:05 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:06 HackMew: ._. 19:50:06 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:07 HackMew: ._. 19:50:08 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:08 HackMew: ._. 19:50:09 Carlos1344: ._ 19:50:10 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:10 HackMew: ._. 19:50:11 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:11 HackMew: ._. 19:50:12 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:12 HackMew: ._. 19:50:36 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:50:45 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:45 HackMew: ._. 19:50:50 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:51 HackMew: ._. 19:50:52 Superyoshibros20: Ya 19:50:53 Superyoshibros20: Suficiente 19:50:54 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:54 HackMew: ._. 19:50:55 Superyoshibros20: ... 19:50:57 Carlos1344: ._. 19:50:57 HackMew: ._. 19:51:00 Carlos1344: ._. 19:51:00 HackMew: ._. 19:51:02 Carlos1344: ._. 19:51:02 HackMew: ._. 19:51:03 Carlos1344: ._. 19:51:04 HackMew: ._. 19:51:04 Carlos1344: ._. 19:51:05 HackMew: ._. 19:51:06 Superyoshibros20: Para o tendré que expulsarte 19:51:19 Carlos1344: :( 19:51:31 Superyoshibros20: Lo siento, pero es demasiado repetitivo (derp) 19:51:37 Videojuego: ._. 19:51:37 HackMew: ._. 19:51:47 Carlos1344: ._. 19:51:47 HackMew: ._. 19:52:27 HackMew: Se ha detectado un MP con Carlos1344 19:52:34 HackMew: Se ha detectado un MP con Videojuego 19:53:32 Carlos1344: Ah, que bien. 19:54:18 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:55:21 Carlos1344: Hőĺľä. 19:55:32 Marshallow: ok 19:55:34 Marshallow: que pasa aqui 19:56:08 Carlos1344: :v 19:56:17 Carlos1344: ._. 19:56:17 HackMew: ._. 19:56:52 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 19:58:21 SuperSonicStyle2: wtf 19:58:24 Carlos1344: :] 19:58:29 Carlos1344: ._. 19:58:30 HackMew: ._. 19:58:44 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:58:54 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:59:06 Carlos1344: ._. 19:59:07 HackMew: ._. 19:59:07 Superyoshibros20: Ya 19:59:10 Superyoshibros20: Basta ya del emote 19:59:13 Superyoshibros20: En serio 19:59:14 Marshallow: :_: 19:59:28 Carlos1344: Y al bot no le dices nada >:( 19:59:40 Superyoshibros20: Al próximo que ponga ._. que no sea José le doy una adv ¬¬ 19:59:51 Superyoshibros20: A excepción del bot, evidentemente 19:59:54 Marshallow: :::_::: 20:00:07 Superyoshibros20: Bien jugado, marsh 20:00:14 Marshallow: gracias maestro yoshi 20:00:16 Carlos1344: ¿El bot no era de Jake? 20:00:50 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:00:50 Superyoshibros20: Sí 20:01:04 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:07 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:01:11 ~ Carlos1344 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:15 SuperSonicStyle2: no entiendo nada 20:01:18 SuperSonicStyle2: pero meh 20:01:28 Carlos1344: ._. 20:01:29 HackMew: ._. 20:01:39 Carlos1344: >:V 20:01:58 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:59 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:02:03 Megatroy: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Planet 20:02:08 Megatroy: Admirad eso 20:02:13 Megatroy: Hijos de vuestra madre 20:02:14 Megatroy: Hey 20:02:38 ~ Carlos1344 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:03:26 Superyoshibros20: adv carlos 20:03:26 Marshallow: Miren es Infernape 20:03:29 Marshallow: ah no es Mega 20:03:30 Superyoshibros20: melda, se fue 20:03:38 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:03:48 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:03:50 Superyoshibros20: Que conste en acta que Carlos1344 ha sido amonestado formalmente ante administrador 20:03:50 Megatroy: Marsh 20:04:00 Megatroy: No sabes quién coño es este puto amo 20:04:05 Superyoshibros20: o/ 20:04:06 Megatroy: De verdad 20:04:15 Marshallow: El de la prueba fuego de Pokémon S/M 20:04:26 Marshallow: no? 20:04:27 Megatroy: Madre mía la incultura 20:04:28 Marshallow: Ether. 20:04:34 Marshallow: no? 20:04:45 Marshallow: Ronald McDonald, mi ultima respuestas 20:04:50 Megatroy: La incurtura 20:05:09 SuperSonicStyle2: ya podemos usar el emote? 20:05:09 Megatroy: Estoy por cambiarme el avatar para que alguien lo reconozca 20:05:10 Marshallow: a ver quien ez 20:05:21 Megatroy: PORQUE NADIE SABE QUIÉN SOY 20:05:27 Megatroy: Joder 20:05:28 Marshallow: eres Megatroy 20:05:32 Marshallow: Destructor de mundos 20:05:35 Marshallow: Héroe de todos 20:05:38 Megatroy: No 20:05:39 Marshallow: Semidios del cielo y el mar 20:05:44 Megatroy: Yo soy un desgraciado 20:05:46 Marshallow: y carnicero del mercado 20:05:56 Megatroy: Hacedor de truños del tamaño de puños 20:05:57 Videojuego: Me voy... 20:06:02 Megatroy: Adiós 20:06:03 Videojuego: Regreso en unas horas ._. 20:06:12 Videojuego: Adiós 20:06:19 Superyoshibros20: bai 20:06:22 Marshallow: adiós josé 20:06:41 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 20:06:42 Marshallow: vete por la sombrita 20:06:43 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:06:47 Megatroy: Meh 20:06:50 Megatroy: Así 20:06:54 Marshallow: uy 20:06:56 Marshallow: que es eso 20:07:03 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 20:07:06 Megatroy: Un poderoso luchador 20:07:06 Marshallow: parece mi tío fito 20:07:23 Megatroy: Es mejor que tu tío fito 20:07:31 Megatroy: Es mi abuelo Carmelo 20:07:46 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:07:51 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:09:15 SuperSonicStyle2: podemos usar ya el emote? 20:09:22 Megatroy: Pero qué emote 20:09:31 Superyoshibros20: Si no váis a hacer flood si 20:09:35 Superyoshibros20: -.- 20:09:38 Megatroy: PERO QUÉ EMOTICONO 20:09:40 Megatroy: Ah 20:09:47 Superyoshibros20: No es ese lol 20:09:54 Superyoshibros20: es el archiconocido ._. 20:10:05 Megatroy: Es mejor que el innombrable 20:10:21 Superyoshibros20: :v 20:10:49 Megatroy: Bendito Rick Astley 20:10:53 Megatroy: Ha salvado la wiki 20:12:03 Megatroy: Y qué se hace 20:12:03 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:11 SuperSonicStyle2: lo invocaron 20:12:12 Megatroy: Ostia hola joder mierda 20:12:44 Vapormyst: pues ahora me voy 20:12:45 Vapormyst: jaja 20:12:53 Megatroy: Hijo de puta jaja 20:12:59 Vapormyst: que te follen jaja 20:13:13 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 20:14:02 Megatroy: Joder jaja 20:18:43 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:18:49 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:53 Vapormyst: ._. 20:18:53 HackMew: ._. 20:18:58 Vapormyst: Yoshi, no. 20:19:01 Superyoshibros20: Ale, corté el flujo de emotes 20:19:58 Megatroy: jaja hola 20:20:06 Megatroy: Yoshi bien 20:20:13 Megatroy: Todo lo que corte está bien 20:20:22 Superyoshibros20: tijeras? 20:20:39 Superyoshibros20: CAP-z? 20:20:50 Megatroy: Las dos 20:20:53 Superyoshibros20: ... 20:21:01 Superyoshibros20: Sabes acaso qué es Cap-z? (feliz) 20:21:36 Megatroy: Una proteína muy buena 20:21:36 Superyoshibros20: No vale buscar en Wikipedia (?) 20:21:38 Superyoshibros20: WTF 20:21:42 Superyoshibros20: Buscaste en Wikipedia 20:21:45 Superyoshibros20: Segurísimo 20:21:48 Megatroy: O una vitamina 20:21:51 Megatroy: No me acuerdo 20:21:59 Superyoshibros20: Mega, no me trollees xd 20:22:11 Megatroy: Lo di hace un cojón en biología 20:22:20 Megatroy: Lo único que se me quedó de ese año 20:22:30 Megatroy: Porque me recordaba al CTRL+Z 20:22:43 Superyoshibros20: CAP-z es una proteína de coronación que inhibe el crecimiento prolongado de la actina en estructuras como el desmosoma en banda y en polimerización de filamentos del citoesqueleto 20:22:51 Megatroy: Joder, soy el puto amo 20:23:18 Marshallow: ahora lo entiendo 20:23:24 Marshallow: yoshi tiene puesto un shy gur de avatar 20:23:30 Marshallow: por que es un chico tímido ooow (owo) 20:23:37 Superyoshibros20: Lo pillaste :D 20:23:41 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:23:44 ADgee: o/ 20:23:47 Superyoshibros20: Y justo me tengo que ir (feliz) 20:23:49 Megatroy: ojijijij ke moni ois 20:23:51 Superyoshibros20: (bye) D: 20:23:56 Megatroy: o balla adios 20:24:01 ADgee: ------------No jodas 20:24:06 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:24:29 Marshallow: Bueno perros 20:24:31 Marshallow: estoy a cargo. 20:24:49 Megatroy: Una polla como una olla 20:24:50 SuperSonicStyle2: ._. 20:24:51 HackMew: ._. 20:24:58 SuperSonicStyle2: lol 20:25:11 Megatroy: Sonic es un colega que le gusta Regreso al Futuro 20:25:18 Megatroy: Lo sé porque le he cotilleado el perfil 20:25:23 Megatroy: Así que él y yo mandamos 20:25:41 Marshallow: eso o te metiste en su cuarto 20:25:45 Marshallow: quien sabe que otras cosas sabes 20:25:47 SuperSonicStyle2: soi kul 20:25:51 Megatroy: Estoy debajo de su cama 20:25:53 Marshallow: el mundo hoy está de cabeza 20:25:55 SuperSonicStyle2: kek 20:26:03 Marshallow: podrás ser kul 20:26:05 Megatroy: O en el armario 20:26:05 SuperSonicStyle2: no estoy en mi habitación ahora, así que da igual 20:26:06 Marshallow: pero no eres kuul 20:26:12 Marshallow: mega, en el clóset (? 20:26:17 Megatroy: Pero Sonic, te estaba esperando 20:26:28 Marshallow: sonic corre 20:26:29 Marshallow: vuela 20:26:29 Marshallow: nada 20:26:33 Marshallow: espera no, eso último no 20:26:54 SuperSonicStyle2: por tu culpa podría morir 20:26:58 SuperSonicStyle2: :( 20:27:19 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:27:59 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:30:27 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:30:41 Broken Rainbow: Tengo que organizar una exposición para mañana 20:30:41 HackMew: b Broken Rainbow el usuario Videojuego te dejo un mensaje:/b Pusieron a KF como comunidad activa en la central ._. 20:30:50 Broken Rainbow: Pero prefiero venir a joder a Mega 20:31:02 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:31:05 Megatroy: Pero qué dices desgraciao 20:31:11 Broken Rainbow: Coño, y está Vapor también 20:31:17 Broken Rainbow: Bullying doble 20:31:45 Broken Rainbow: Mega 20:31:55 Megatroy: KSF 20:32:00 Broken Rainbow: ¿Es cierto que tu madre te abandonó cuando eras pequeño porque carecías de potencia? 20:32:05 Megatroy: Te voy a partir las piernas 20:32:10 Megatroy: Pipero traicionero 20:32:19 Broken Rainbow: Y yo te voy a partir los brazos 20:32:35 Broken Rainbow: Y luego cuando te los rompa los venderé por la Deep Web 20:33:39 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:33:58 Marshallow: pero mega ya se fue 20:34:22 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:34:23 Megatroy: Calla desgraciado 20:34:29 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:34:30 Broken Rainbow: Marsh 20:34:34 Broken Rainbow: Estás borracho 20:34:39 Broken Rainbow: Ve a dormir 20:34:48 ~ Commander Cif ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:35:03 Broken Rainbow: Cif, pero qué haces aquí 20:35:20 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:35:26 Marshallow: pendeja para que hablas 20:35:40 Megatroy: Os voy a partir las piernas 20:35:53 Broken Rainbow: No si yo les parto las piernas a todos 20:35:56 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:36:20 Broken Rainbow: Cuando haga eso los obligaré a ver la calva de Wismichu 20:36:28 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 20:36:55 SuperSonicStyle2: nunca en mi vida había visto tanta palabrería insulsa, cállense, seres de FANDOM powered by Wikia 20:37:26 Broken Rainbow: Se fue Mega 20:37:30 Broken Rainbow: Todo vale vega ahora 20:38:43 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:39:02 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:39:09 SuperSonicStyle2: vale vega? 20:39:09 Marshallow: no si no tengo piernas 20:39:43 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:40:28 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:40:29 SuperSonicStyle2: no si no 20:40:40 Megatroy: Pensabais que os habíais librado de mí 20:40:43 Megatroy: Jajaja 20:41:40 Vapormyst: Mega 20:41:49 Megatroy: Vapor 20:41:55 Vapormyst: Ahora mismo tú y yo somos los que mandamos. 20:42:02 Vapormyst: Hemos tenido cargo antes así que somos los que mandamos. 20:42:08 Megatroy: ¿Régimen dictatorial? 20:42:20 Megatroy: Me pido ser Franco 20:42:25 Vapormyst: Yo me pido ser Hitler 20:42:43 Vapormyst: cantemos el cara al sol 20:42:56 Megatroy: Con la camisa nueva 20:43:09 Vapormyst: yt="Ot0NuvbGAGo" 20:43:19 Megatroy: Oh 20:43:20 Megatroy: Sí 20:43:37 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:44:04 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:45:44 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:45:47 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:48:05 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:49:31 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 20:52:05 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:53:01 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:56:32 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:57:02 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:58:39 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 21:00:05 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:01:28 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:02:24 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 21:02:45 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:03:15 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:15:35 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:16:17 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha salido del chat. ~ 21:16:20 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:16:50 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha salido del chat. ~ 21:17:09 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:17:17 Vaders Kuznetsov: Hola 21:17:47 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha salido del chat. ~ 21:17:57 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:18:08 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:18:41 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:20:26 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha salido del chat. ~ 21:24:00 Vapormyst: ahora sí 21:24:02 Vapormyst: mario fanon es mia 21:25:37 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:25:42 BowserRDML: Hi 21:31:13 Vapormyst: vada 21:31:17 Vapormyst: por qué 21:31:35 BowserRDML: vapor, no es mi culpa 21:31:37 BowserRDML: es el destino 21:33:18 BowserRDML: FNAFHS esta en el top de la WAM ._. 21:35:59 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:36:02 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:36:06 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:36:22 BowserRDML: Hola marsh 21:36:31 Marshallow: que es FNAFHS 21:36:44 BowserRDML: Five nights at freedy high school 21:37:01 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:43:38 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:43:46 Marshallow: ah 21:49:14 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:49:46 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 21:49:50 Marshallow: uy un mere 21:51:26 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:52:06 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 21:53:04 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:53:33 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:53:54 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:54:24 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:54:53 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:55:23 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:55:32 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:56:02 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 21:56:31 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:56:32 ~ Videojuego ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:56:56 Marshallow: josé o/ 21:57:04 ~ Videojuego ha salido del chat. ~ 21:58:00 Marshallow: josé o/ (? 21:58:57 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:01:22 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:01:28 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 22:01:31 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:04:01 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:04:16 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:08:27 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:10:39 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:11:31 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:16:34 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:17:04 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:18:22 SuperSonicStyle2: ._. 22:18:22 HackMew: ._. 22:18:39 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:19:07 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 22:21:04 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 22:21:05 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:21:55 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 22:21:56 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:32:08 SuperSonicStyle2: mainkra 22:40:16 ~ Commander Cif ha salido del chat. ~ 22:44:19 SuperSonicStyle2: xd 23:07:00 SuperSonicStyle2: . 23:09:32 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 23:16:39 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 23:17:15 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:17:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:17:24 Jake el mago: Uuuhhh 23:17:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 23:17:28 Jake el mago: que muerto 23:17:38 Paper Kirby 2390: seeeeh 23:17:45 Jake el mago: Dark, que paso? 23:17:53 Jake el mago: Los mataste a todos con tus poderes de Saiyan? (? 23:18:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 23:18:08 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:21:49 Vapormyst: Me apoderé del chat 23:22:30 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:22:39 Jake el mago: Monstruo 23:22:42 Jake el mago: He venido a recuperarlo 23:31:18 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:31:18 HackMew: No 23:31:19 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:31:32 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:33 HackMew: ._. 23:31:37 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:37 HackMew: ._. 23:31:40 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:40 HackMew: ._. 23:31:43 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:44 HackMew: ._. 23:31:46 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:46 HackMew: ._. 23:31:49 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:49 HackMew: ._. 23:31:51 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:51 HackMew: ._. 23:31:53 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:54 HackMew: ._. 23:31:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Stop 23:31:55 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:31:56 HackMew: ._. 23:31:58 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha sido expulsado por Paper Kirby 2390. ~ 23:31:59 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha salido del chat. ~ 23:32:10 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:32:27 Paper Kirby 2390: No hagas cadenas plz 23:32:36 HackMew: Se ha detectado un MP con Jerónimo Savonarola 23:32:40 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:32:40 HackMew: ._. 23:32:43 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha salido del chat. ~ 23:33:35 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:33:35 HackMew: No 23:34:21 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:34:21 HackMew: No 23:35:08 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:35:08 HackMew: No 23:35:19 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:36:25 Jerónimo Savonarola: !noticeame 23:36:25 HackMew: No 23:36:29 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:36:30 HackMew: ._. 23:36:37 Jerónimo Savonarola: !noticeame 23:36:38 HackMew: No 23:36:40 Jerónimo Savonarola: ._. 23:36:41 HackMew: ._. 23:36:46 Paper Kirby 2390: No más de 3 seguidos o es cadena 23:36:53 Jerónimo Savonarola: :( 23:37:09 ~ Jerónimo Savonarola ha salido del chat. ~ Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017